


Moments in Fatherhood

by NataliaWho2214



Series: Spyota Parenthood [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Babies, Cute Kids, Drabble, F/M, Fatherhood, Fluff, One Shot, Parenthood Series, Pregnancy, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-15 06:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13024974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NataliaWho2214/pseuds/NataliaWho2214
Summary: A series of drabbles, one shots, and more based on my Parenthood two-shot.





	1. Wake-up Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His morning wake-up call was definitely different when compared to other Enterprise crew members.

Spock awoke to small hands at his ears. He opened his eyes to find his 13 month old staring at him and pulling on his ears. This had become his way of waking up in recent months.

“Dada!” Nayeli squealed when she saw that her father was awake.

“Good morning _Ko-fu t’nash-veh_.” He said scooping her up and holding her above him.

His daughter giggled loudly in excitement, enjoying the attention of her father.

“Shhh, your mother is still asleep and we must let her rest.” 

He got out of bed and took Nayeli along with him. He set Nayeli down in the lounge, where a few of her toys still sat from the night before.

“Do you require food, Nayeli?” He asked his daughter. 

Nayeli shook her head, however, this had become a habit. Any question that was asked, she would shake her head.

_‘Do you love mama?’ ‘Do you want to play?’ ‘Is Uncle Jim your favorite?’ ‘Do you want daddy to read to you?’_ All were met with a shake of her little head.

When she was younger, Spock would tune into their bond to see what she desired, but now that she was becoming verbal, both he and Nyota resisted so that she could increase her speech patterns.

He replicated a banana and sliced it up, knowing that Nayeli would eat it right away.

He re-entered the lounge to find it empty. 

“Nayeli, where have you gone?” He called out.

“She’s come to give me a wake-up call.” He heard Nyota reply.

He walked back into the bedroom to find Nayeli cuddled next to her mother. 

“I didn't mean for her to wake you, you had a later shift than I did and I know you require rest.”

“I take apologies in the form of diaper changes.” She teased. 

Spock picked Nayeli up and noticed the stench. 

“Thanks love!” Nyota laughed.


	2. Surprise Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes babies are messy...

Spock laid back on the sofa holding Nayeli to face him. Nyota was asleep in the bedroom, as she had woken up several times in the night for Nayeli. He had seen many changes in the 8 week old since the day she was born, from her eyes to her weight. She had grown quickly. He now understood what Dr. McCoy and Mr. Sulu spoke about when they mentioned their daughters growing up too fast.

“Na'shaya ko-fu vaksurik.” He spoke to her. 

He and Nyota had agreed that their daughter would grow up speaking Vulcan, Standard and Swahili. Every day, after his shift on the Bridge, he would take her into his arms and speak to her, knowing she would absorb the language quickly.

“Hello, my Nayeli.” He said once more, this time earning a smile from the infant.

“I see you find my voice soothing and are content with my presence.”

Nayeli smiled once more and made little sounds.

He brought her closer to his face, enjoying his daughters’ contentment. 

It had taken some time to adjust to parenthood and the cycles and schedules of their newborn, but overall, Nayeli was an easy baby. She cried when she was hungry or need to be changed. And despite waking up 3 times per night for feedings and diaper changes, she slept well.

All of a sudden a warm liquid splattered onto his chin and chest, bringing him out of his thoughts. He looked up at Nayeli and saw the reflux of her mothers' breastmilk on her lips and chin.

“Let’s clean you up Nayeli.” He spoke. “I now understand that the harsh movements were not helpful to your digestion.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
> Na'shaya ko-fu vaksurik - My beautiful daughter.


	3. Mother & Daughter

Walking into the bedroom, he found them.

 

Mother and daughter laying in bed. Their daughter, only 2 weeks old was naturally very attached to her mother. 

 

Baby at breast, and mother watching on serenely. Spock felt a sense of pride as he watched his beloved and his child together.

 

This was his life now. And as humans always said, they were his world.


	4. Christmas Card Meltdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can't reason with a toddler...

Nyota had convinced him that they needed to send out a family Christmas card now that the twins were born. That was how he ended up in a photo studio with his family, wearing coordinating colors.

“Daddy up!” Nayeli cried, feeling impatient with the situation. He was already carrying one car seat which held Akela, while Nyota had the other, which held Ailani.

“Nayeli, Daddy can’t pick you up right now, you have to wait a little bit.” Nyota replied.

“Daddy up!” Nayeli continued, this time tugging at his pant leg.

“Nayeli, calm yourself. Let me put Akela to safety with your mother and then I can carry you.”

“No, daddy! Now!” She began crying. 

The loudness of her cry, awoke Akela who joined in to the crying. 

Spock shut his eyes trying to gain control of the situation. When he opened his eyes he saw Nayeli face down on the ground, bawling. 

He looked over to the car seat and Akela was red faced and crying as well.

“I’ll take Akela, you take care of Nayeli.” Nyota offered, taking the infant from her car seat.

He nodded and went to pick up Nayeli. She made herself limp and heavy, making it difficult for Spock to carry her properly. 

“Nayeli, please calm yourself.” He tried again. “This isn’t rational behavior.”

Her cries continued and she began squirming.

“Hurts! Daddy hurts!” She began yelling.

“No one is hurting you Nayeli. Daddy just wants to pick you up, just as you asked 2 minutes ago.” He tried reasoning with her.

“I want mama!” She cried.

Spock turned to find Nyota. When he finally caught a glimpse of her, he saw that she was nursing Akela.

“Let’s go to your mother then.” He offered his hand to her but she refused. 

He could now see the looks from other patrons of the studio. They looked on disapprovingly as she tried to calm his daughter’s tantrum.

“Nayeli, if you calm yourself, I will let you watch two holovids tonight.” He bargained

Nayeli kept on crying, not listening to her father. 

He felt a hand at his shoulder. He turned and looked up to see Nyota with both car seats in her hands. 

“I think we should head home.” She said.

“What about the photos you wished to have taken?”

“We can reschedule.” She replied. “You take the car seats and I’ll take care Nayeli.”

“That is acceptable.”

He took the car seats from her grasp and waited as Nyota soothed the toddler from the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave any prompts that you want me to write out!


	5. And the little one said roll over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kids will change your sleep forever!

Despite the fact that Vulcans did not need as many hours of sleep as humans, Spock now needed more hours of sleep than before. Having three young children who never slept through the night often interrupted his sleep schedule.

Before they conceived Nayeli, Nyota and Spock would have more relaxed evenings. They would eat their dinner late, watch the news or holovids. Sometimes they would play chess or chat. They would get ready for bed together; sometimes they would read on their Padds and often times, they would have intercourse. Their evenings were their little bit of freedom and relaxation after their long days of working on the Enterprise.

Their nighttime routines had changed drastically after their first child was born. And when the twins were born, it changed even more.

His and Nyotas nights always began the same way. After dinner, Nyota would bathe Nayeli and Spock would read her a story before they both tucked her in. Nyota would then feed the twins before setting them in their bassinets. After they prepared themselves for bed, they would both read on their Padds before falling asleep an hour later.  

The first wakeup of the night would be at midnight when Ailani or Akela cried for a nighttime feeding. After the twins were finally back to sleep at 1:30 am, Nyota and Spock would follow suit.

The second wakeup would occur around 3 am. Ailani and Akela would need their diapers changed. At this point in the night, Nyota would leave the twins in bed with them, in the case that one of them needed to breastfeed during the night, which often happened.

The third wakeup of the night would occur around 4 am when Nayeli would cry for her mother. He or Nyota would groggily get out of bed and soothe their oldest daughter, before bringing the three-year-old back to their bed.

By the time he had to wake up for his shift at 6:30 am, he was still exhausted from their night time routine. He would often awake to the weight of Nayeli atop his chest, her hair invading his nostrils. Other times, he would awaken to Nyota, Nayeli, Akela, and Ailani, monopolizing the bed space, leaving him with a smaller sliver. And on rare occasions, he would find himself falling off of the bed itself after not having enough room and then would spend the remainder of his night sleeping on the sofa.

* * *

“Those are some nice bags you got there Mr. Spock!” Jim Kirk teased. “I didn’t know Vulcans could achieve such a human condition.”

“Captain, may I remind you that I am half human and that I also have three small children who are often awake during the night.”

“Sounds rough man. Glad I’m not in your shoes.” Jim replied with a slap on his shoulder.


	6. What’s That on your Shoulder?

Spock rushed to board the turbolift. He was behind schedule for his shift as the first officer of the Enterprise.

“Good morning Commander.” Sulu greeted.

“Greeting Mr. Sulu.” He replied. 

Once they reached the Bridge, they walked off to their respective seats, taking over for the on-duty ensign or lieutenants. 

“Captain on the Bridge!” Ensign Lexington announced. 

“Good morning crew!” Jim Kirk greeted his team.   
“Greetings Captain.” Spock replied as the captain neared him.

He anticipated a slap on his shoulder, the captain’s favorite way to greet him, but when the captain approached him, he hesitated.

“Uh, what’s that on your shoulder Mr. Spock?” 

Spock turned to look at his left shoulder to see a white patch on his shoulder. 

“I believe that is gastroesophageal reflux.” He replied.

“Come again?”

“Spit up.” Sulu chimed in from his posting. 

“How did you not notice spit up on your shirt?”

“I was aiding Nayeli eructate this morning before I left for my shift.” He replied. “Captain, may I be relieved to change?”

“Go right ahead Mr. Spock.”


	7. Such a Daddy's Girl!

Shore leave was always an anticipated event. The crew had the chance to relax and not worry about any space encounters or any other surprises that being on the Enterprise brought.

Now that he had a family, Spock’s shore leave was often spent in Mombasa visiting with Nyota’s family as they rarely had seen their daughter and granddaughter. This time, however, they would be remaining in San Francisco.  Spock had a conference to attend in Sacramento, leaving Nyota and Nayeli in San Francisco, without him.

The conference began in the early morning and reached into the evening. It would span two days, meaning he would be away from his wife and daughter for more than a 10-12 hour shift. This would be the first time he would be separate from them and it gave him a sense of disappointment. Nonetheless, he knew that they would be safe and they would enjoy their time.

* * *

The conference was interesting. It pertained to New Vulcan and the rebuilding of Vulcan culture after the destruction of his planet. He attended in place of his father who’d had other commitments on New Vulcan. By the time the conference ended, he was content with the thought of arriving home to his family. He pulled his comms from his pocket and dialed Nyota to let her know he would be arriving soon.

“Hey, babe!” She greeted.

“Hello, Nyota. I am calling to let you know that I have finished the conference and will be arriving in San Francisco in approximately one hour.”

“Can’t wait. We miss you!” Nyota replied.

“It has only been 40 hours since the last time I saw you, we have previously been separated for a longer span of time.”

“I know, but this is the first time we’ve been apart since Nayeli was born.” She justified. “Anyways, I’ve invited Hikaru and Ben to dinner. It’ll be nice to have a night with friends.”

“I look forward to the engagement.”

“See ya soon. Love you.”

* * *

The train arrived in San Francisco an hour later as he had estimated. He took a hover taxi back to the apartment that he and Nyota shared.

When he entered the apartment the first thing he heard were squeals of delight.

“Dadadada!” Nayeli exclaimed, her arms outstretched at the sight of her father.

“Looks like someone missed her daddy!” Nyota cooed.

He walked into the lounge and picked the 9-month-old up from Ben’s arms.

As soon as she was in his arms, she cuddled against him, giving him an emotional response.

“Hello, ko-fu t’nash-veh. Your mother says that you missed me.”

“What a daddy’s girl!” Sulu teased. “I bet she already has you wrapped around her little finger.”

“She totally does.” Nyota confessed. “Any peep she makes in the night, he always runs to her.”

Sulu laughed at his friend and crewmate.

“Hikaru, should I remind you that you’re exactly the same when it comes to Kaiya.” Ben reminded his husband

“I’m not teasing. It’s endearing, really.” Sulu explained. “Fatherhood looks good on you Mr. Spock.”

“Thank you, Mr. Sulu.”


	8. Emergency Situation?

Nyota was asleep beside him, exhausted from her day. She had recently started working again, and while her shifts were shorter than before, the addition of caring for a child made her tired. 

Nayeli was in the other room in her crib for the night. They’d been trying to ease her into a separate room this week and the transition wasn’t easy. She would cry out in the middle of the night, needing her mother’s attention, and he and Nyota would rush to her and bring her to their bed. 

Not wanting to countdown to her cries, Spock shut his eyes waiting for slumber to overtake him. His eyelids felt heavy with sleep as his body relaxed into his bed. 

Suddenly a sound from Nayeli’s room alerted him.

A little cough could be heard. 

He frowned in worry. Did she have reflux? Was she choking?

He heard another cough.

Had she contracted an infection? 

He stood from the bed and made his way to Nayeli’s room. He found her awake and coughing. He picked her up out of her crib and cradled her to his shoulder, patting her back, bringing her back to their bed.

“Spock?” Nyota mumbled sleepily.

“Yes, Ashayam?”

“Where’d you go?”

“Nayeli has become ill, so I went to fetch her.”

Nyota automatically sat up and was wide awake.

“What’s wrong with her?”

“She has a cough. She’s coughed six times.”

“Give her to me.” She held out her arms.

“Poor baby!” She cooed to Nayeli. “Are you okay?”

She put her ear to her daughter’s chest.

“She doesn’t sound blocked up. Let’s just keep her with us tonight and then if it gets worse we’ll see McCoy.”

* * *

That night, he awoke to every cough that Nayeli expelled.  By the time morning came around, the cough was still present.

“I will go contact Dr. McCoy.” He offered.

Picking up his comms, he found McCoys ID and rang him.

“McCoy speaking.”

“Dr. McCoy, this is Commander Spock. Would you be able to attend to Nayeli this morning?”

“What’s wrong with the kid?”

“She became ill last night, and it has become worse.”

“I’ll be right down.”

“Thank you, doctor.”

McCoy was at their quarters 10 minutes later with his medical bag.

“Where is the little patient?” 

“In the bedroom with Nyota.”

With no quips, McCoy followed Spock into the room.

“Good morning, Lieutenant.”

“Good morning, Len. Thanks for coming so early.”

“What are friends for?” He replied. “How’s she doing?”

“She’s had a bad cough all night. Spock noticed it first, but it’s kept us up all night.”

“Can I hold her?” 

Nyota nodded and placed her in his arms.

“Hello, darlin’. Your mama said you weren’t feeling well.” He cooed as he briefly checked her forehead. 

“It doesn’t feel like a temperature.” He advised.

He pulled out his tricorder and scanned the infant. 

“It looks like you have cold little missy.”

“A cold?” Spock replied.

“Yeah, these starships are sealed airtight. If someone gets a cold everyone gets it. Plus your kid is in daycare now right?”

Nyota nodded.

“Daycares are Petri dishes. Kids put things on the floor and then it ends up in their mouths, and then another kid puts it in their mouth. Germs just spread.”

“What should we do?”

“I suggest you set the nursery to have more humidity, it’ll help ease her cough.” He explained. “She’ll probably need to eat more as well. If she starts getting stuffy, suction her nose out.”

“Is that all you can do?”

“I’m afraid so. Listen, I know it’s tough seeing your child unwell, but it’ll pass.”

“Thanks, Len. I’m just glad it’s nothing serious.”

“No problem. Y’all are doing great, she’s perfectly healthy despite this little cold.”

 

After McCoy left their quarters, Spock prepared for his shift. Nyota had the beta shift, which would allow her to take Nayeli to the daycare on the Enterprise when it opened for the day. He heard Nayeli coughing several more times, still bringing him worry, despite McCoy’s diagnosis. Still, he persisted in his routine.

Before he left, he made his way back to Nayeli and Nyota.

"Say bye to Daddy, Nayeli." She cooed.

"I will see you on the bridge." He said kissing Nyota. "And I will see you tonight, my Nayeli." He finished and planted a kiss on her forehead.


	9. The First Few Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The baby books don't completely prepare you for fatherhood.

They were finally given clearance to return home two days after Nayeli’s birth. Because her parents were two different species, the medical team wanted to assure that their child was completely healthy. 

Spock wheeled Nyota to their quarters much to her chagrin. He knew her body was still feeling the after-effects of labor and delivery, thus making it much safer for her to travel in this manner. In her arms she held Nayeli, who slept peacefully, snuggled in her mother’s arms. 

They would remain on Yorktown for 4 weeks before they were to return to the Enterprise. This would give them time to adjust to parenthood, from the safety of the base, as well as assure that Nayeli received all of her necessary immunizations.

“Are you ready for daddy duties?” Nyota asked.

“I have read and taken all of the preparations for child-rearing, so I hope that I will be adequately prepared for all that having Nayeli with us brings.”

“We probably won’t sleep much.”

“That is common. Newborn humans and Vulcans alike, wake every two to three hours.” He replied. “If you’d prefer I take on evening shifts, as I do not need as much sleep as you do, I would be satisfied with that arrangement.”

“It’s alright. This little girl was a team effort, so we should handle it as a team.”

 

That night, they placed Nayeli to bed in her bassinet, which sat next to their bed. Swaddled in her blankets, he could see her little breaths, reassuring him that she was well. 

He laid beside Nyota and attempted to fall asleep, knowing that Nayeli would awake in several hours. Nyota slept soundly, but he could sense her discomfort. She mentioned the soreness she still felt from delivering a child and the discomfort in her breasts from the breast milk that had come in to nourish their child. 

Three hours later, he was still awake but could hear Nayeli’s whimpers beginning. She would cry soon if they didn’t tend to her quickly.

“Spock, bring me the baby.” Nyota mumbled, slowly sitting up in bed.

“Yes K’diwa.” He replied.

He picked his daughter up from the bassinet and sensed her discomfort. She would need a diaper change before she was to be fed.

“I will change her diaper before I give her to you.” He advised.

After a quick diaper change, he placed Nayeli in her mother's arms. As soon as she was placed with Nyota, her head turned, eager to be fed.

Once fed and burped, Nayeli was still awake. Nyota placed her in his arms, allowing him to rock her back to sleep. He paced the bedroom, gently rocking her until he could see her eyes droop. After a half hour of soothing and rocking, she was finally asleep. He placed her in the bassinet once more, now ready to sleep as well. 

 

Two hours later, they were woken up once again, this time with a full-blown cry. Spock shot out of bed and picked Nayeli up from her bassinet.

“Shhhh, Nayeli.” He tried soothing. “You are safe in my arms.” 

The hum of his voice slightly quelled her cries before he placed her in Nyota’s arms. 

Once again, she fed their daughter and burped her. Once finished, he was ready to rock her to sleep, as he had done two hours previously; only this time a sound of flatulence erupted from the newborn.

“That’s definitely poop.” Nyota stated.

“I’ll take care of it, Ashayam. You must get as much rest as you can.”

“Thank you, babe.” 

He placed Nayeli on the changing station. As he removed her onesie, he placed his hands on her chest and arms, using his higher body temperature to prevent the shock of cooler air on her fragile body. 

He pulled the tabs of the diaper and saw that Nyota was correct. The excrement had seeped out from the diaper and onto her legs, with some on her onesie as well. 

“You have made a mess Ko-fu, but I am not upset.” He gently murmured. “You are still new and learning.” 

He wiped her clean and placed a fresh diaper on her, before pulling out a new onesie for her to wear. 

Once she was changed, he rocked her to sleep and then went to sleep as well.

They were woken up twice more within the night, for feedings and diaper changes. By morning time, both parents were exhausted.

Spock offered to make their morning meal, allowing Nyota to relax in bed for a little while. 

“Spock?” He heard her call out.

“Yes, Ashayam?” 

“Can you help me to the bathroom?” 

“Of course.” He replied.

He helped her stand from the bed and aided her as she slowly made her way to the bathroom. 

He returned to the kitchen once he heard the water from the shower. 

 

The rest of their day was spent in the confines of their quarters. Nyota still had pain when she walked and Nayeli still hadn’t had all of her primary immunizations, making it risky to take her out into public spaces.

 

The next two days and nights were similar. They each took part in the nighttime care, in turn getting very little sleep, and in the daytime, Spock would take command of the meals and any cleaning that had to be done. 

 

The first week of fatherhood overall was a strange new mission that the books and tutorials had not completely prepared him for. He expected to be woken up during the night, but he hadn’t expected to feel as fatigued as he did now. He also didn’t expect Nyota’s low emotional threshold. He knew that humans were often ruled by their emotions, but he hadn’t expected the massive influx of emotions Nyota produced in those first few days. 

 


	10. Out the Window

Six weeks after Nayeli was born, he walked into his and Nyota’s quarters to find ambient lighting and Nyota sitting on the sofa.

“Good evening, Ashayam. What is it that we are celebrating.”

“Well, I had a visit with Dr. McCoy this morning and he said that I have healed very well and that I am ready to return to my previous physical activities.” She replied with a smile.

He understood what she meant. They hadn’t had intimate relations in eight weeks due to Nyota’s discomfort and lack of libido, and while he could meditate to control his sexual urges, he still missed the physical relationship he had with Nyota.

“I’ve just put Nayeli down to sleep, so we have exactly two hours before she wakes up.” 

“There is much that we can achieve in two hours.”

She pulled him down so that she could kiss his lips. 

Wrapping his arms around her waist, he let her pull him to their bedroom. 

“Is…”

“She’s in her crib in the other room.”

He traced the curves of her hip until he reached the hem of her skirt, brushing his fingers along the bare skin.

“Spock…” She whispered softly.

But before they could get any further, they were interrupted by Nayeli’s wails.

Any arousal he had disappeared and he was certain it was the same with Nyota.

“I will fetch her.” 

“Thanks, babe. And I’m sorry, I really wanted this to be a special night for us.”

“Do not worry. I understand that having a six week old will most likely cause interruptions.”

 

For the following weeks, Spock was certain that Nayeli could sense when he and Nyota were becoming intimate. As soon as he would remove Nyota’s shirt, Nayeli would cry. Or as soon as Nyota unzipped his trousers, they would hear a whimper from the baby monitor.

“We’re never gonna sex ever again!” Nyota sighed after placing Nayeli in her bassinet. 

This time their interruption happened right as he was placing a trail of kisses down her abdomen. 

“Every time we get close to having sex again, she interrupts us!” She cried. “And I love her, I really do. She’s the best thing to happen in our lives, but I miss being with you and touching you…”

“I miss it as well, Ashayam.”

“Maybe I can convince Hikaru to babysit for one night…” She thought. “I mean, he’s already a dad so he’ll know what to do, plus he’s one of our closest friends.”

“That sounds like an acceptable idea.”

 

One week later, Nyota and Spock were finally alone. They’d had a nice dinner together and actually had a conversation that didn’t relate to their work or their child. 

They were kissing on the sofa, a forgotten holovid playing in the background; Spock fiddled with the zipper of her dress, eager to feel her skin on his fingertips. 

Her fingers were just as eager, dipping below his sweater, feeling his warm skin.

However, they were once again interrupted.

“Commander Spock to the bridge.” They heard a voice announce. “Commander Spock to the bridge.”

For the first time in his life, he groaned in frustration.

“We will never manage to have intercourse.” He groaned.

“Not if I have any say!” She exclaimed. “You’re going to go fix whatever problem they have and when you’re back in 20 minutes, I’ll be waiting in bed, naked and ready for you.”

He leaned in to kiss her lips, wanting to disregard the announcement and have this time with her.

“Commander Spock to the bridge.” 

“They’re calling you babe.” She sighed. “Remember, 20 minutes!”

“Noted. I shall return in 20 minutes or less.”

“I’ll be timing you.”

 

That evening, he managed to sort out the minor issue that he was called to the bridge for in 15 minutes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anybody willing to write the continuation of this chapter? Let me know and I'll give you my blessing!


	11. At Least Daddy Tried...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just found out that Zoe Saldana gave her son the middle name Anton and bus of feelings just hit me!

Nyota had been given the early shifts this week and he the beta shift, meaning he was in charge of waking the girls and getting them ready and fed for daycare.

He woke up that first morning to Akela and Ailani sleeping beside him, along with a note from Nyota on his bedside table.

 

_ Good morning Spock, _

_ I’ve already laid out the girls’ outfits for the day and packed Nayeli’s school bag. All you need to do is get them ready and fed out of here in time.  _

_ You got this! _

_ Love you! _

_ Nyota. _

 

He stood from the bed and let the twins sleep for a little while longer, that way he could get ready and then wake Nayeli. 

His morning routine was quick and only consisted of a shower before dressing himself and a small morning meal. Once finished, he made his way to Nayeli’s room and gently shook her awake.

She groaned in unhappiness, having inherited her mother’s morning personality.

“Wake up Nayeli.” He murmured softly.

Nayeli slowly opened her eyes and grabbed her father’s hand and held it her face.

“G’morning Daddy.”

“Good morning.” He replied.

He allowed her to keep his hand cuddled to her face for a few minutes before finally insisting that she get up.

“But I don’t wanna go to school daddy.” She whined.

“Don’t you like school, Nayeli?”

She shrugged in response.

“Let’s get you ready for the day, Nayeli, then you can help me with your sisters.”

“Okay, daddy.” 

He stood from his previous kneeling position by the bed, noticing Nayeli standing on top of her blankets.

“Kiss daddy!” 

He smiled and obliged the four-year-old, and allowed her to wrap her arms around his neck, lifting her off of the bed.

He watched Nayeli as she brushed her teeth and washed her face and then helped her as she dressed.

“Can you do pigtails daddy?” she asked as he began fixing her hair.

“Of course ko-fu.” 

He looked at her wild hair, apprehensive of the task. Nyota had always been in charge of the girls’ hair. She was often able to create aesthetically pleasing hairstyles with ease. 

He grabbed the comb and remembered how Nyota would part Nayeli’s soft black curls. He parted her mop of hair and took the hair elastic from the bathroom counter, tying off one section of hair and then tying the other.

“Is this acceptable?” He asked.

Nayeli stood on her tippy toes on the step stool and looked at herself.

“Good job daddy!”

“Thank you, Nayeli.”

 

After setting her down for her breakfast, it was time for him to wake the twins. They awoke easily but were filled with energy, wanting to run and play.

“This is not the time for playing.” He scolded.

He caught Ailani first, changing her diaper and dressing her. Her hair was flying out in all directions, prompting Spock to grab the comb and a spray bottle of water Nyota had left. He managed to slightly tame the hair before Ailani slipped from his grasp and ran off.

Akela proved to be a more difficult task. She squirmed as he changed her diaper and as he tried dressing her. When it came to her hair, she wailed as he made any attempts to tame it. 

Finally, he gave up with Akela’s hair, after struggling with it for longer than was actually needed. 

Once the twins were fed, all four of them left the quarters, ready to begin their day.

* * *

That afternoon, when Nyota went to pick up her girls, she couldn’t help but laugh. When she first saw Nayeli, the first thing she’d noticed were the lopsided pigtails on her head, with the hair elastics loosely tied around the sections of hair.

She got an even bigger laugh when she saw the twins. Ailani had a mess of frizzy curls that were a result of haphazard combing and Akela still had her bedhead.

“Well, at least daddy tried.” Nyota laughed, taking her girls back to their living quarters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I picture Spock and Nyota's kids to have hair similar to Zoe Saldana's twins.


End file.
